As one of the four major internationally-recognized pollutions, noise pollution has become increasingly serious with urban development and technological progress. When a user plays audio through a terminal external earphone, he/she can utilize a method for controlling earphone noise reduction to reduce environmental noise and protect his/her hearing.
Earphone noise reduction methods in the prior art are achieved in two ways. The first way is blocking the noise physically using the earphones, such that the noise cannot reach the user's ears; the second way is configuring the earphones to collect the noise, then reverse and superpose the noise inside the earphones so as to compensate for the noise inside the earphones, such that the noise cannot be perceived by the ears.
However, the existing earphone noise reduction methods require hardware switches arranged on the earphones configured to regulate the noise reduction, which is unfavorable for advanced integration of the earphones, and automatic noise reduction cannot be realized. The reason is that the existing earphone noise reduction methods all utilize the earphones directly to regulate the noise reduction. By utilizing the first way, the user can control the degree of noise blocking and wearing comfort level by controlling the degree of tightness of an earphone; by utilizing the second way, the user can enable or disable the noise reduction function of the earphones by a key or toggle switch on the earphone. Therefore, both ways require hardware devices arranged on the earphones to enable or disable the noise reduction function manually, which is complex to operate, lowers noise reduction efficiency, and is not capable of automatic noise reduction. At the same time, both ways require the manufacturer to arrange hardware configured for regulating noise reduction on the earphones, which decreases the integration degree of the earphones.